


[B&W Sketch] Mermaid Byleth

by Gilaniath



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Digital Art, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Merperson My Unit | Byleth, digital sketch, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilaniath/pseuds/Gilaniath
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Kudos: 16





	[B&W Sketch] Mermaid Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick sketch for the lovely wrangling team, drawn on Procreate Pocket.


End file.
